Tears Unshed
by ZellyBaby
Summary: Final and last chapter up, enjoy kids :P
1. The First Coming

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fic

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, only this fic. 

** **

**Tears Unshed **

_By: ZellyBaby_

Zell was sulking through the hallways of the Garden when he ran into Irvine, no bounce in his step, no hype in his voice.When he spoke he sounded like a damn robot.

"Move."

"Is that all you have to say to me Zell?What is your problem?"

Zell glared at him for a moment, stepped around him, and continued on his way.Irvine, who was sick and tired of his attitude, walked up behind Zell, grabbing his shoulder he swung him around.

"Zell, goddammit, what the hell is…" 

Irvine didn't get a chance to get out his sentence, before Zell punched him.

"Back the fuck off Irvine."

He said continuing on his way.Irvine just sat and watched, clutching his stomach and side, wanting to cry.Selphie and Quistis came walking down the hallway.

"Those new uniforms do…oh my dear Hyne!"

Selphie took off running in Irvine's direction.

"Oh Hyne! Irvine!"

Quistis said in realization of what had happened after spotting Zell sulking angrily further down the hallway.

---

"You're lucky Irvine, he must not have wanted to hurt you."

Said Dr. Kadowki as she rapped Irvine's side.

"Hurt me?? He broke three of my fucking ribs!"

Said Irvine grimacing.

"You got lucky, I'm sure that was just a love tap, if you consider what he could have done."

Irvine's eyes went wide with horror, when images of Zell doing Final Heaven, and killing T-rexaurs with one blow started going through his head.

"Holy shit."

"Don't soil yourself child."

---

Zell sat at a table by him self, eating hotdogs.

"Hi Zell."

Said Squall, sitting down across from him.

"What the hell do you want?"

Said Zell, glaring at him.

"Just to talk."

Squall commented, smiling.

"Then go talk to a fucking wall."

Zell started to get up when Squall reached up and grabbed him, pushing him back down.

"I said I just wanted to talk dammit."

Zells arm shot out, and grabbed Squalls arm, twisting it.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Squall, don't ever touch me."

Even if Zell had hurt him he didn't care, he was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not. 

"Zell, stop."

"Leave me alone Squall."

Squall reached out and put his hand firmly on Zell's shoulder.

---

"I hope that this isn't going to be a trend, upsetting Zell and getting the shit knocked out of you that is."

Said Dr. K wiping the blood off Squall's face with a wet rag.

"My damn nose…what the hell is stuck up his ass, a stick?"

"I don't know what's wrong with him, he broke three of Irvine's ribs, and your nose."

"Hell if I know…but I'm not trying that again, I don't want to have to come back here."

"I hope you don't either, I don't want to have to put anyone in ICU."


	2. The Second Coming

Tears Unshed: The Second Coming 

Tears Unshed: The Second Coming 

By: ZellyBaby

Zell sat in his room, on the edge of his bed.

"Is it worth it?"

A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sure I would be quickly forgotten."

He sat staring at the two items sitting on his bed beside of him.

"They don't understand, they keep saying 'Forget it Zell, it wasn't your fault' when they know damn well it was."

He picked up the smaller item.

"I don't deserve to live, goddamn me and my big mouth."

He sat the small item down and picked the larger one up.

"So, so easy, it would be.I wouldn't even feel it."

There was a knock at the door.

"Ah shit."

He shoved the two items under the pillow on his bed and walked over to the door opening it.After seeing who it was he quickly shut the door, backing away from it.

"Dammit, not her, not Selphie.I can't keep my cool around her…I just feel so bad for what I did, I know she hates me…"

Selphie pounded on the door.

"Come on Zell, let me in, please, I just want to talk."

Zell stayed silent.

"I know you're in there Zell.Please Zell, I only want to talk to you."

Zell still stayed silent, unmoving. 

"Fine Zell…screw you to."

There was something unnerving about the way she said that, that made Zell run for the door and open it.

"Seph, wait."

Selphie heard him and stopped, she looked like she was crying.

"What the hell do you want, you asshole?!"

Zell became angered, and retaliated.

"Nothing, you stupid bitch!"

Zell could see the look of hurt in her eyes intensify before she turned around and started away from him.

"Wait, Selphie, I didn't mean it! Please come back!"

She didn't turn and stop this time.

"God fucking dammit!!!"

Zell turned toward the hallway wall, punched it, denting it.But he was too angry to feel the pain.Luckily Selphie was already gone, Zell didn't want garden security to be called on him for reckless behavior, and damage to garden property.Even if his hefty SeeD check could pay for the damages easily, he couldn't handle a suspension.

"Fuck this shit."

Zell stormed back into his room, and after grabbing his gloves, took off to the training center.

---

Selphie ran into the infirmary where Irvine was still recovering from his broken ribs, he was such a big baby.She ran into his room, crying.

"Seph??? What's wrong with you?Shhhh…tell me whats wrong."

She was crying like she was hurt.Irvine realized that she had mentioned something about trying to talk to Zell earlier.

"Selphie, get a hold of yourself…are you hurt, did Zell hurt you??"

Selphie couldn't do anything but cry.Anger flared up in Irvine's eyes as he slowly got up from his bed, wincing.

"Ir…Irvine.Wait…he didn't do anything…"

Irvine's angry eyes, where replaced with sympathetic ones as he comforted his girlfriend, remembering that Zell, would never hurt a girl, much less Selphie.

"Then what happened?" 

Selphie dug her face into the crook of Irvine's neck.And still crying she said.

"I..it was just something he said, don…don't worry about it."

Irvine kissed the top of her head.

"Seph, I have to worry about it.I care about you.I can't just forget it if my girlfriend is crying and wont tell me why."

Selphie stopped crying…but still slightly sobbing said.

"He called me…a stupid bitch."

The anger flared back up in Irvine's eyes again.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault, I called him an asshole.Please don't do anything to him, he didn't mean it."

Irvine weakly smiled.

"Okay, just for you Seph, I don't know what's been wrong with Zell lately, but I guess this is what I get for trying to ask."

He said, pointing to his side.

---

Zell looked at the blood on his gloves after finishing off another T-rexaur. 

"Too bad its not mine."

He wiped them off on a nearby tree.

"I guess its now or never."

He walked toward the entrance but was surprised to see Quistis standing there.He glared at her for a moment, then attempted to walk past.

"And where the hell are you going?"

Quistis stuck her arm out in front of him.

"Please let me pass Quistis."

Zell looked over at her.There was something in the way his eyes looked that made her afraid to hold her arm there any longer, but she did anyway.

"Zell, talk to me."

She winced as Zell's blue icy eyes stared at her.She still saw something in his eyes, something…that she couldn't quite…understand.

"What is there to talk about?"

Zell said with a questioning tone.

"Lots of thing, like for starters, what the hell is wrong with you, and why you broke some of Irvine's ribs and Squall's nose."

Ashamed, he looked away.

"You wouldn't understand."

She hesitated a bit, Zell took advantage of this and pushed past her.

"Dammit, Zell, wait!"

He didn't stop, Quistis ran after him, and grabbed his arm.He gently pulled away.

"Quistis, please, you know I would never hurt you, but your pushing it, please, leave me alone, you wouldn't understand."

He continued on his way.

"Zell."

He stopped.

"If this is about me not wanting a relationship…"

He turned and stared at her with those blue eyes, those icy blue eyes.

"Trust me Quistis, this has nothing to do with that."

She could see the hurt, the pain in his eyes as he said that.He left after that, she couldn't bring herself to try and stop him.She finally was beginning to understand what she saw in his eyes.


	3. The Third Coming

Disclaimer: You already know

Disclaimer: You already know.  Tears Unshed: The Third Coming By: ZellyBaby 

Zell walked back into his room, and lay down on his bed, propping his self on his elbows he moved his pillow from overtop the two items that were concealed under it.

"Damn, I want to more than anything now."

He ran his hand over the large item.

"That was the first time we had talked in a while, me and Quisty that is."

He placed his pillow back in its place after moving the two items.

"Ever since she turned me down, we stopped talking.She didn't even give me chance, she pre judged me."

Getting up, he walked over to his unopened window, and opened it.

"Some people call me a space cowboy, some call me the gangster of love, some people call me Maurice… "

Zell chuckled to himself as he sung the beginning of a favorite song of his.

"Cause I speak of the pompitous of love.People talk about me, baby.Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong.Well, don't you worry baby.Don't worry.Cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home."

Zell turned to see Quistis standing in his door way.Confused he blushed, but then his surprise and confusion turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here, get out of my room?!"

Zell walked toward her, she backed up, out of the doorway, before she could say anything he slammed the door close and locked it.Banging on the door Quistis said.

"Zell, let me in, please, I just want to talk!"

A tear of realization ran down his cheek.He slowly unlocked the door.

"Quis…"

Quistis fell into him, he caught her, she quickly tore from him, dusting herself off.

"Zell, what the hell is wrong with you?"

She quickly turned and closed the door, locking it.

"You wouldn't understand, now please leave."

Even though he said so, he didn't want her to leave, all he wanted to do was cry, realizing that there were some tears on his cheeks he quickly wiped them away.

"Please tell me Zell."

She reached for him, he pulled away.

"…"

Zell walked back over to the window.

"I doesn't matter whether I understand or not, you should still tell me, trust me, it helps."

He stared out into the night; his eyes were full of tears.

"Please go away Quisty."

"No, hell no.You're going to tell me what's wrong with you."

More tears ran down Zell's cheeks. 

"Trabia."

Confusion filled Quistis's eyes.

"You're still stressing over that, goddammit Zell, get the hell over that."

Zell turned from the window and faced Quistis.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, what did I tell you?!You just don't get it do you?All those innocent lives, all of Selphie's friends, and its all my fault, and you know that it is!"

Quistis was at a loss of words.

"See, you cant even think of anything to say to me, cause you know the truth!Now will you leave me alone?!"

Quistis just stared, wide eyed; she still could find nothing to say.Her gift of Gab had failed her.

"Zell…"

Words would still not come, she just trailed off.

"Oh, what's this?The wonder, the master of word, cant find anything to say to a low life like me?"

More tears fell from Zell's eyes.

"I told you what was wrong, now will you leave me the hell alone?"

Quistis had to suppress the urge to fall into his arms and cry.

"…Zell, you know that you have been forgiven for that."

"Even if I have been, it still does not erase the guilt!I know that deep inside Selphie still hates me for that, she hates my goddamn guts!I shall never be forgiven…"

Quistis knew it had to be more than that…it was Zell, there must be more to it…

"Zell, please, if there is anything else wrong, tell me, this doesn't seem like you…"

Zell turned toward her.

"I should have known, you're Quistis, of course you would see through it…even though I do still feel a lot of guilt about Trabia, I do know that Selphie has forgiven me, also you don't understand, it is very hard to let go…but still, that isn't what's wrong…"

Fear overcame Quistis; Zell was so calm, yet his eyes were streaming with tears.

"Then…what is wrong?"

Quistis stuttered, Zell could see her fear, but continued to ignore it.

"You all, you, Squall, Irvine, and Selphie.That is what is wrong."

"Wha…"

Silencing her Zell continued.

"Our little orphanage gang, minus Seifer, Rajin, and Fujin.That is what is wrong.You all hate me, you only speak with or get near me to make fun of me.You may not make fun of me, but I know that you think I'm stupid, a complete idiot.Squall and Irvine, they're always putting me down because I don't have a girlfriend, and they make me the subject of every joke, and Selphie, sadly, even she makes fun of me."

A few tears escaped Quistis's eyes, seeing this, Zell calmly wiped them away with his own, ungloved, hand.

"Do not cry Quisty, you will mess up your beautiful face.I try not to hold it against you all, but I cannot help it, I ignored it for the longest time, but after awhile it got old, dear Hyne did it get old."

Quistis was at a loss of words once again.

"Gods, you are beautiful Quisty, and when I asked you out, I was head over heals in love with you, though I still find you beautiful, the old feeling has left me.After being turned down for the millionth time from a female, I just gave up, gave up love, gave up everything.After you turned me down completely, it became the subject of most of Squall and Irvine's jokes about me.It would always hurt so much…"

All the guilt and realization hit Quistis in one large boom, she began to sob uncontrollably.Taking Quistis in his arms he said.

"Please do not cry, I'm nothing to cry over."

Still holding Quistis in his arms, Zell slowly walked over to his door, and opened it.

-----

Zell returned to his room, he had taken Quistis to her own room and told her to go to sleep, she was reluctant, but the fear still lingered in her, so she did not resist.

"Now, time to do what I should have done a long, long time ago."


	4. Final Coming

**Disclaimer: **_:P you know the story._

Tears Unshed: The Final Coming By: ZellyBaby 

Quistis walked throughout Garden searching, she spotted Selphie.

"Hey Seph, you seen Zell?"

Selphie shrugged.

"Saw him in Cid's office early this morning, I had to go to the Quad to work on something and spotted him."

Quistis quickly nodded.

"Thanks Seph."

"No problem."

She scurried off toward the elevator.

---

"I'm sorry Quistis, he's already gone."

She stared at him oddly with a puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean gone?"

"He came into my office this morning and asked for an immediate transfer to that new Garden, you know, the one in Esthar?"

"…Did he give a reason?"

"Said that he Laguna had called and asked him to be an instructor there, and presented me with this."

Cid handed Quistis a fax, it was from President Laguna, requesting for Zell's transfer.  She blinked and stared at it.

"I gave him the go-ahead, he was out in less than an hour and gone."

Frowning she thanked him and walked out of his office.

---

[Three months later]

Laguna slowly entered the Balamb Garden, he was there to see Cid about a few more transfers of students from Balamb to his Garden in Esthar.  Selphie just happened to be on her way to the cafeteria and spotted him.

"Sir Laguna!"

She bounced up to him and smothered him with hugs.

"Heh…hey there Selphie, happy as ever I see?"

Smiling he quickly explained why he was there.

"Ooooo…that sounds really cool Sir Laguna."

Something suddenly hit Selphie, causing her to frown, noticing Laguna asked with a bit of hesitance.

"…Something wrong Seph?"

She kept the look on her face and slow spoke.

"…How is Zell doing?"

Laguna bit his lip and answered scratching his head.

"He's doing great I guess, he's a very good instructor, and the kids really seem to like him.  He even met a girl oddly enough, I do believe he's happy…hey…Seph I'm sorry, but I don't have much time, and I really need to talk to Cid about these transfers, catch ya later?"

Selphie softly mumbled and walked off.

"Poor girl…I hope they all don't act like that…"


End file.
